My name is Caffrey, Kate Caffrey
by ragingyeti41
Summary: What would happen if Sara and Neal became a little more than friendly before Sara was supposed to go to London? This is Kate Caffrey-Ellis' story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Katherine Caffrey-Ellis. But most people just call me Kate.

I'm going to guess you know who my parents are... Ready, set think!

Ding Ding Ding... Bingo, Correctomundo!

That's right, the infamous art thief and forger Neal Caffrey, and the lesser known Sterling Bosch Insurance Investigator Sara Ellis. I bet you're wondering, wait, when did this happen?

News flash, fifteen years ago. Not very up-to-date about the Caffrey family, are you?

Speaking of family, mine is probably the strangest one ever. The only two people related to me in it are Mom and Dad. Then there's Uncle Mozzie, Uncle Peter, Aunt Elizabeth, Grandma June and Satchmo. Lucky me.

I've "learned" so much from my family. Mom taught me all the normal stuff, like how to tie your shoes and whack people with a baton. Normal mother-daughter activities. Dad taught me how to paint (and copy other people's paintings). Uncle Mozzie taught me how to lift wallets and that I should be suspicious of everything. He's slightly disappointed that I still believe in the moon landing. Uncle Peter gives me lectures about not breaking the law and following in my Mom's, not my Dad's footsteps. I usually tune these out. Aunt Elizabeth taught me how to cook. Grandma June taught me how to sing and play the piano. Satchmo only wants me to rub his tummy.

Most people say I look like my mom. Personally I don't see the resemblance. First of all, my eyes are blue, and her's are hazel. And I don't wear high heels.

Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't happened. If Mom would've moved to London. If... Well, I'm sure you want to hear my story.

* * *

"Kate, we have to go!"

I groan. "Coming Mom."

Dad called yesterday and invited us to dinner. Normally this is fun, because Dad always picks out the fanciest restaurants and I can pick out whatever I want. He and Mom always pick the fanciest, most expensive bottle of wine on the menu.

But today will not be fun. For some god-forsaken reason, Mom has decided I need to wear the dress she got me for Christmas last year (it was gathering dust in the back of my closet until she remembered it). This is not cool. Kate does not do dresses.

I guess its kind of cute. If I was twenty and liked to look "pretty". Which I am not, and I do not. At least its black.

"What is taking you so long!"

"Coming."

I take a quick look around my small room to see if there's anything I can use to dress it down. Aha, perfect.

* * *

"Nice shoes," says Dad, smiling his Neal Caffrey smile.

I beam right back at him, looking down at my converse boots.

Mom scowls.

"Was I not supposed to notice the shoes?" he says, look at her eyebrows raised.

"No, she was supposed to be wearing the heels I got her yesterday." She enunciates supposed like it just kicked her grandma.

I smile at my feet. Revenge tastes sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how's school?" asks Dad, who's sitting across from me. "You can breathe you know."

I look up from my truffle mashed potatoes, and give an embarrassed, "Uh yeah."

"She just scored in the 95 percentile on her reading and writing section of the SAT." says Mom proudly. Even though she' slightly pissed off at me, she can't resist a brag-about-your-kid moment.

Dad looks impressed. "And only in 9th grade?"

"Anyway," I say, quick to move this conversation away from a make-Kate-feel-embarrassed-because-you're-bragging-about-her moment, "What are you doing at the office?"

Oh, I think I forgot to mention, my Dad is a CI for the FBI. He got off his anklet when I was three. We had a big celebration at Uncle Peter's and Aunt Elizabeth's house. Or so I'm told. For all I know, they could be lying, because I can't remember a damn thing from when I was three.

"Nothing big at the moment," he says "just a bunch of mortgage fraud cases."

"And we all know how much you love those," says Mom, smiling.

I wish I had normal parents. But no, they have to act like they're desperately in love half the time, and then argue the other half. Its like their relationship is bipolar. Take tonight for example. They started off arguing about my shoes, and now they're smiling at each other like two teenagers in love.

So I'm stuck with my Mom on West 69th, except on Saturdays, which is my official time with Dad.

I'm just going to go back to my potatoes.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to an alarm blaring in my face. What a lovely way to start a Saturday. But, wait its Saturday?

The hand that was about to hit the snooze button withdraws, and I get up, groaning, out of my bed. I've got half an hour before I'm supposed to be at Dad's. Oh shit.

I whirl around my room, trying to find my painting clothes. Apparently when Mom put the laundry in my room on Wednesday, it mysteriously disappeared. Or more likely I threw it into my closet without the slightest regard for wrinkles (Oh, the horrors). Thank god she gave up trying to organize my room five years ago. Every time she "straightened it up", the piles of books and clothes ended up right where they were before they were folded and put away. What a perplexing enigma (impressed by my use of an SAT word?).

I don't think I would have such disregard for clothing if my Mom didn't have such high regard for it. There's a reason she's called "Repo Barbie" and I'm not called "a chip off the old block".

Luckily, I must have been in a good mood on Wednesday, because my ratty jeans and paint-splattered Raphael Saint George and the Dragon t-shirt are draped over my closet door. Normally, they would be thrown in some god-forsaken corner of my room. Dad got my t-shirt for me when he started to teach me to paint. I was eight, and it was huge on me. Now it's perfect. Like I wish my life would be.

* * *

"Good morning," says Mom as I walk out of my room. She's dressed in her traditional pantsuit, which means she's off to work. Again.

"Bit perky for seven am." I grumble.

She frowns slightly, but smiles again, "Cheer up, Aunt Elizabeth called, and we're going over for dinner tomorrow. And I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday when we got home. I know you dislike dresses."

"Dislike is a little light for my feeling towards dresses."

"Alright, Alright." she replys "Aren't you late?"

"Actually yes," I say, "So I should go."

"Be home before eight, or I'm calling in the FBI."

"Little extreme?"

She gives me a hug, and I walk out the door.

I reopen the door, and walk back in.

"Forgetting something?" she says, eyebrows raised, looking at my socks.

"Umm, yeah." I put on shoes and walk back out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Kate."

I burst into Dad's apartment, breathing hard. "I'm sorry I'm late. I ran all four blocks from the subway station. And could you please put on a shirt."

He laughs at me. "You know, if you knocked more than once, I would have time to register that you're here." He grabs a white t-shirt that's laying on his bed and pulls it on.

A lot of my friends think he's really hot. I mean, I guess so, but, eww he's my Dad.

I wait for my heart rate to calm down a bit. "So what are we painting today?" I ask.

"Ahhh, curious," he says, smiling "Its a surprise! Field trip time!"

I groan "But I just got..." I'm interrupted by Uncle Mozzie opening the door.

"Mozz, its a Saturday," says Dad, annoyed.

"You know, I remember the days when you didn't have any of this father-business to deal with, and I could enter your humble abode anytime of day without being rebuked. Besides, I have important news."

"Fine," says Dad.

Knowing this is a, Kate-please-go-away-because-Mozz-and-I-are-running-a-con-you-aren't-supposed-to-know-about-or-your-mother-would-kill-me moment, I say "I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

As much as Dad and Uncle Mozz teach me about the art of the con, they still refuse to involve me in any of their's. Its quite annoying, after all, I am a hands-on learner.

* * *

**BTW, this my first time writing a Fan Fic, so any reviews that will help improve my writing are much appreciated.**

**~ RagingYeti41**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what is so important that you have to interrupt my one day a week with Kate."

"Psh, this is more important than you amateur painter's school"

"Mozz,"

"Ok, fine, you father-daughter bonding is important too, but this will blow your mind."

"Please make it quick Mozz. We have a field trip."

"Where?"

"Mozzie!"

"I found a fence."

"Who?"

"Alex."

"What!? I thought she was wiling away the days in her villa."

"Well, apparently Alexandra Hunter is back in town. " he pauses "And she'd be a great guest speaker."

"I'm not running a painting school! I'm teaching my daughter to appreciate fine art."

Dad's phone rings, interrupting them.

Damn it. I was so close to figuring out what they were doing. I walk to the bathroom, flush the toilet, and walk back into the kitchen.

When I open the door, Uncle Mozzie has left, and Dad is still on the phone.

"Sorry Juliana," he says "We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Where are we going, and who is Juliana!" I ask.

"Surprise!"

* * *

I'll bet you're wondering why I'm only with my Dad one day a week, plus the other unscheduled times that he comes over. Which is a lot.

First of all, you need to understand that I was an oops. I was not the happy little baby delivered by the storks to smiling parents. I was what kept Mom from her career in London. Apparently she decided that me knowing my Dad was more important than advancing her career. This probably surprised most people who know her as a workaholic. Which is still true.

Anyway, she also decided that as her only child, I was also not going to become James Bonds Jr. So here I am on my one "official" day a week, learning "art appreciation."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews! They are much appreciated!**

**~ RagingYeti41**


	6. Chapter 6

"How was the field trip?" asks Mom as she opens the door, letting in Dad and I.

"She had a Haustenburg!" I say "A freaking real Haustenburg!" (This is pushing it my house. Even though one of Mom's favorite phrases is "everything you say can and will be used to nail your ass to the wall", Kate is not allowed to swear.)

She laughs "Well, your father does know everyone." Looking at Dad, she says "Neal, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," he smiles at her.

Oh crap, this is going to be another one of those nights. I really need to buy more earplugs. One can only take so much of hearing one's parents making out in another room when one is trying to read.

We walk into the kitchen, and I say that I should go change. My painting clothes are slightly more splattered from my try at Haustenburg's style. But nothing compares to the day I tried to match a Pollock. Mom thought that Dad and I had gotten into a paint war, and was prepared to give him a very stern lecture until he explained what we were painting. It was hilarious. She went from ready to kill, to an "oh."

As I leave, I hear Mom say "What would you think of helping me find a stolen Japanese Scroll worth over a million dollars." This could be interesting, I wait in the hallway to hear it out.

"Oh," says Dad "If we get rid of rule #1, I'll consider it."

What the hell is rule #1?

"Hmm, I think we lost rule #1 a while ago."

Oh good lord, I would hate to be in the kitchen right now. A "hmm" is a sign that this is about to get extremely awkward.

"Then yes."

Sounds of an obvious kiss. Oh, lovely. I walk into my bedroom and regret ever thinking of waiting in the first place.

* * *

I take off my paint splattered shirt and gently lay it over the closet door so it can dry. I walk back into the kitchen, and they're still at it.

"Seriously people," I say, shielding my eyes "Get a room!"

They both stop, look at me, and start laughing.

"Remember when Mozzie said that when he walked in and we were..." says Mom to Dad.

If it's possible, they laugh harder.

"Honestly," I say.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good Morning!"

I stick my head under my pillow and glance at my father standing in my doorway out of the corner of my eye.

"You're still here?!"

He pretend pouts. "You're not happy to see me? No omelets for you!" He ducks into the small hallway.

"No fair!" I say, "This is blackmail." I do not want to get up, but the lure of a Neal Caffrey omelet is too much. I swear to god if he hadn't decided to go con, he could've run a very successful restaurant.

I drag myself out of bed and plop myself in the chair across from Mom, who's sitting drinking coffee. Dad is at the stove, making omelets. The illusion of a real family is so complete I'm almost fooled. But looking at the photos across the room wakes me from my daydream. There are photos of me, photos of me and Mom, and even one photo with Dad in it, but there is no family portrait. No smiling threesome wearing stupid sweaters knitted by Grandma.

What a cheery way to start a Sunday. I just have the best way of waking up, and then completely killing the rest of the day.

"Is the thing at Aunt El's still on today?"

"Mmhmm," says Mom, not really paying attention "Neal, did you steal June's coffee again, because this is not what I had yesterday."

He smiles at her "Guilty as charged."

"So who's going?" I ask.

"Where?"

"To the Burke's tonight! Do you ever pay attention to what I say!"

She ignores the last comment. "I think Mozzie is coming."

Dad slides an omelet onto a plate. Placing it in front of me with a bow, he says "Breakfast is served."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi everyone, c'mon in!"

Leave it to Aunt Elizabeth to open the door, smile, hold back Satchmo, who after all is still pretty much a puppy, take our coats and yell at Uncle Peter to take his pot roast out so it doesn't over cook.

"K, hon." he yells back.

Mom walks back to the kitchen with Aunt El, and start discussing shoes. Not exactly my favorite topic.

As soon as he's released Satchmo rolls over and demands that I rub his tummy. His name is technically Satchmo II, because the first Satchmo died when I was six. Apparently I refused to eat for almost a week after he died. Satchmo II is two years old.

"Good Morning young Padawan."

"Hi Uncle Mozz" I say without looking up from the dog.

"Take the pebble from my hand."

I slowly stand up and face him. Little does he realize that I've lifted a twenty from his pocket as I straightened up.

"I'll trade you." I hold the twenty between my pointer and middle finger.

Dad laughs "The student has tricked the master."

Grumbling, Uncle Mozz hands me over the pebble. "You know, I remember when kids had more respect for their elders."

"Considering the fact you never did, I don't think it really matters." I reply.

"Touche."

"Now remember Kate," says Uncle Peter as he walks in from the kitchen, gesturing to me with his oven mitt clad hands, "stealing is illegal. That's a fact that some people in this room often forget."

"Actually no Peter," says Dad "I believe ignore would be more accurate."

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone for all the positive reviews! It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who enjoys my writing. **

**~ RagingYeti41**


	9. Chapter 9

"I hate to interrupt your lovely conversation, but dinner is ready," says Mom as she and Aunt El set down the dishes they've been carrying on the table "Oh, and Kate, give Mozzie back his twenty."

"Do I have too?"

"Now."

I hand grudgingly hand Uncle Mozz his twenty, and he smiles. "Thank you Repo."

She sighs "How many times have I told you not to call me Repo."

"I forget... Mrs. Suit! Is this Merlot I spy?"

Aunt El is like an Angel in disguise. Seriously, she can make everyone happy at once without even trying.

"Yes, Mozz, I know it's your favorite."

We all sit down, me in next Dad who's next to Uncle Mozz. Mom is sitting across from me, next to Aunt El, and Uncle Peter's at the head of the table.

The door bell rings, and Aunt El gets up to answer it.

"Hi Diana, we were just sitting down."

"What?!" says Uncle Mozz "Lady Suit is here? I'm leaving."

Dad puts his hand on his arm and says "Mozz, she isn't that scary."

"Last time she was here, she arrested me!"

"Only because you stole my wallet!" Diana walks over and sits next to Mom.

"Your handcuffs chaffed my wrists, I should sue!"

I love listening to the two of them argue. It's like a freaking reality tv-show, Con vs. Fed.

"Calm down everyone! Seriously, can we please eat." Leave it to Mom to interrupt their hilarious banter.


	10. Chapter 10

It's really awkward when you're surrounded by people who are all chewing. You feel like, Oh, maybe I should talk so it isn't so quiet, but if I do, no one can respond because they're all chewing.

Finally Dad speaks up. "Peter, you pot roast is actually really..."

"Good, I know," he smiles a self satisfied smile. "Proof I can actually make one that's not dry."

Everyone swallows, and then laughs.

"You know, you should never eat Green Giant Vegetables."

"What?" Diana is convinced that Uncle Mozzie is insane.

"I thought the Suits knew. Obviously they were planted by aliens to track human progress. They have this chemical that latches onto your brain and reports everything you think." It amazes me how he can know so much and still be convinced that stuff like this is true.

Everyone goes back to chewing.

* * *

"Thank you so much," says Mom to Aunt El and Uncle Peter as we leave.

I smile and nod.

We walk out the door and head towards the subway station. "So what is this case about a Japanese Scroll?"

She looks at me. "You heard that?"

I nod.

She looks a little embarrassed. "One of my clients recently was robbed. It was an impressive heist, nothing incriminating was found at the scene of the crime, except a slip of paper with a phone number on it. It was traced to a burner phone in a trash can near Grand Central Station."

"Well that's not very helpful."

"Except that there were fingerprints on the phone. We traced it back to umm, a person."

"Who?"

"Someone who I want to ask your father about."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! It's so nice when I log on and people tell me that they're "ROFLMAO"!**

**~ RagingYeti41**


	11. Chapter 11

Sara POV

I'm going to preface this by saying, I love Kate. A lot. Sometimes I think that she was worst thing that ever happened to me and the best thing that ever happened to me. When I first learned that she was going to happen, that I was pregnant, it was an "oh shit" feeling. Here I was, about to launch my career onto the watery shores of London. Sadly, I also was about to leave behind people I consider family, and one very attractive "friend". At the time, it just seemed like this baby was there to ruin my life. When I first held her in my arms though, I had no regrets about staying.

I know Kate doesn't have the family she wants. It just seems that every time I live with Neal though, I find or learn something I regret. I know if I said yes, his arms would be open. But my rational side keeps telling me however much I love this man, he is a con.

I know she tries so hard to be her father, not me. She refuses to wear nice clothes, refuses to do anything I want her to do. I don't want to even think about half the stuff she does, most of which is probably outside the realm of the law. As hard as she tries, she is still a "Tornado in Converse." She would much rather whack a particularly annoying person with a baton than smile at them.

Sometimes I feel like she's being pulled in two directions, with Neal and Mozzie on one side and Peter and I on the other.

* * *

Neal POV

When Sara knocked on my door, I was very confused. She had supposedly left for London the day before. Not that I wasn't happy to see her, exactly the opposite. I was ecstatic.

Naturally, I went to sweep her into my arms, thinking that she had decided to stay. But when I did, she whispered in my ear, "Neal, we have a very large problem. Specifically one that will be a lot larger in nine months."

How does one react when one's "friend" tells one this. Me, I just held her tighter and said that it would be okay. That's when she started to cry. Which, I have never seen her do. Never. We spent the next ten minutes on my couch, her crying into my shoulder.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked.

"No," she hiccuped, "just you."

At a very inappropriate time, Mozzie walked in.

"Neal, I have this idea..." he rounded the corner and saw us. "Repo? Aren't you supposed to be cruising in the clouds right now?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "No, technically I would have arrived an hour ago. Do you just have this thing against knocking?"

I had no idea how I was going to break this to Mozzie.

"Mozz, how would you feel about being an uncle?"

* * *

**I know this is deviating from the current story line, but I've been getting some questions about what happened with Neal/Sara. Expect a few more of these flash back type things.**

**~ RagingYeti41**


	12. Chapter 12

It's so lovely when you wake up in the morning and can barely breathe. I hate my damn allergies. My nose is clogged, and I feel like my head is about to explode.

"Mom!"

"What?" she yells back. She walks into my room, hair still disheveled from sleep.

"I'm out of Kleenexes"

"Are your legs painted on?"

Grumbling, I get out of bed and grab a new box from my closet. I plop down back on my bed and blow my nose until I can barely feel it.

"Don't you have school today?"

"It's a Monday, of course I have school!"

* * *

I walk into the School of Visual Arts, the performing arts school I started last year. Its sooooo much better than the crappy public school I've been in since I was three. They had the preschoolers walk through metal detectors! Of course I got tired of that and started dodging them. When your about two feet high, it's pretty easy to go unnoticed.

Plus this year, I only take classes Monday through Thursday. They aren't too strict about scheduling, so I have Friday off to explore the wonders of NYC. Of course I usually end up at the FBI office and do my homework there. The coffee sucks, but it's free.

"Kate, did we have homework for Bio?"

That would be Emma who just shouted at me from across the hall. That girl does not understand that yelling indoors is not socially acceptable.

"Just that lab on Darwin's finches."

She walks over and grimaces "Oh shit. The one we got on Thursday?"

"Yup"

"The one we had to write a lab summary for?"

"Yup."

"The one we had to do research on online."

I groan. "It's like you have this anti-homework gene that makes it impossible for you to remember anything. And before you ask, I'm not letting you copy off of me. You've done that for three out of the four past labs."

"I'll buy you cookies at lunch."

"Nope."

"I'll buy you cookies and a lemon water."

I crumble. "Fine, but this is the last time!" I'm a sucker for lemon water.

* * *

**Ik i haven't posted in forever. Sorry about that, i've been having comp issues. I'll try to get another couple chapters up tonight.**

**~ RagingYeti**


	13. Chapter 13

I love painting. With a burning passion. I literally could spend all day painting anything. That is why I spend all fricking day waiting for sixth block. Then I can paint to my hearts desire for a whole stinking hour.

But for now I get to listen to Ms. Corey ramble about Algebra. I seriously don't give a damn what x equals. Heck, for all I care it could just disappear, and then there would be no reason for this stupid idiotic waste-of-time class. (If you haven't noticed, I don't really like math.)

On my first test, I got a hundred. Then I just got tired of the stupid subject, and circled x on all the answers, and wrote "here it is". When she handed it back with a zero, I complained, noting that she had asked me to find x, and I had quite clearly labeled where it was. That earned me my first detention. I had a great nap. Needless to say, Mom was not very happy. Her lecture at home was much worse than the detention.

* * *

I walk out into the throng of students, running to catch up with Emma and Ben.

"Do you want to come to the park?" asked Ben "Emma and I were going to go torment the ducks."

"I never say no to a good hour of duck-tormenting."

Seriously, Ben is so clueless sometimes. He doesn't even notice that Emma has been staring at him every time he looks away. And she still tells me how hot my Dad is every time she sees him. Not that I don't think he's hot. (Ben, not my Dad.) I swear to god he wakes up in the morning, sweeps his blonde hair out of his face and looks perfect.


End file.
